TriWizard Ideas that go no where
by Astiar
Summary: As the title says these are ideas I would love to see written but I can't make them go anywhere so I am putting them up for adoption. Just let me know if you write one of them. Complete but may add some latter. these do NOT go together!
1. Back to the beginning

One saying goes: "You should not mess in the affairs of dragons, for you are crunchy and taste good with ketchup"

Another says: Knowledge is like a fine whine it grows more valuable with time.

And a third tells us: "Mind your elders"

Some combination of these would have made such good advise it may even have been called a prophecy.

Datrys was an ancient. HE had done his duty and served faithfully as he was created to do for centuries. No one knew that now though. They had forgotten his story as well as the tales of his creators. Datrys was once called the son of the great kings, and others called him the bringer of peace. He was a sacred chalice who held the flame of destiny. He was created by the 3 rulers of Annwvyn. These 3, they are not spoken of today outside very select circles, are Gwynn ap Nudd, Hafgan and Arawn the lords of the Tylwyth Teg, also called Fair Folk, or now to add insult to injury are referred to as _faeries. _To say the Fair Folk are nothing more than faeries is a good way to find yourself in a mess of trouble. The brownies, doxies, moxies and bogorts might not mind. But the selkies, the sidhe and especially the Seelie and Unseelie would be highly offended. And they are dangerous when they're not upset.

Datrys wasn't an angry creation. HE was as his name implied a peace maker. He was crafted by the kings to settle arguments and find peace between the different factions of Annwvyn. Each side would state their argument or issue and Datrys would fire giving out a written solution. Though since the Fair Folk are not all sun shine and flowers, like people today seem to think, he would often choose champions who would fight to determine which side was correct.

But over the years Datrys fell into the hands of humans. HE was in Rome for a few centuries being used to choose gladiators. That was a noble use. But now.. NOW he was being used by these... these ignorant mortals. How dare they?! To use him, HIM, to choose _children_ to compete against each other. It was an outrage. To use children in such a way. Datrys is no fool there are those of the fair folk who eat children, but none the less that was human children not their own. You should never place children of your own kind in harms way. He felt sickened.

At first it was mild annoyance. The younglings were placing their own names and all were above age and aware of the consequences. But when that mortal dared to enter the name of a young child not even old enough to grow a beard. He became enraged. Datrys knew he would have to call out the child because he was the only entry from a fictitious fourth group. So he sat and seethed, he decided to play a trick. A trick that would be worthy of his creators.

When Datrys learned the drawing of champions was to be on Samhain, he was ecstatic. When better to call on the old magics of the world than on the day the veil between this world and the Otherworld was the thinnest.

Datrys was also calling on the castle around him. Lady Hogwarts knew just what was in her walls. She had neither the power or the capability of communication that Datrys had. She was of course created by mortals, powerful mortals but still. The Lady had tried, as she always did with her wayward children. She tried to help poor Tomas, and Severus but there is so little she can do. While in her walls those who are weary and abused are safe and cared for but out side her walls there is little she can do. She knew and was outraged at the things she had witnessed the current Headmaster do. But now she had an ally. Datrys would help her protect her flock and she would in turn give him access to all the secrets hidden in her walls over the years and all the magic she had gathered and stored.

Together the ancient chalice and castle would show the world. Don't mess with those whom are older, more powerful, and more knowledgeable than you know.

Hermione had to push Harry forward when his name was called. Mortified he walked up, head down, and stood beside Cedric Diggory. He was so close. HE almost made it to Halloween with out anything weird happening. But this was just his luck.

All the sudden the Goblet's blue flames turned Green, then Red, then a much lighter blue, then orange, and finally black. The black flames rose till the nearly touched the enchantment on the ceiling. The flames then fell into themselves and the goblet went silent. A strip of paper slowly fell from the ceiling into Dumbledore's hand.

He read it off. "Tread not into waters who's bottom you cannot see, for you my find yourself swimming." He looked confused until a bust of energy knocked him to his arse. When looking up he, and the rest of the hall saw the 4 champions glowing. They seemed to pulsate for a few moments, they then all rose in the air. They hung in the air for almost an minute before being gently lowered again. When they were released each staggered forward. In their place were 4 men that barred varying resemblances to the champions.

The one behind Viktor looked to be closer related to a bear than a man. HE stood as tall as Viktor, 6'3", but at least twice as wide, he looked about as broad as Hagrid. His huge shoulders and massive bulk was accompanied by an equally large battle ax on his back. He was dressed in thick fir-lined armor and boots. His black unruly hair and his beard were adorned with beads and braids. The mans jet black eyes surveyed the hall looking for threats.

The man behind Felur was the polar opposite. He was only 6'2" and thin. He wore a harlequin's uniform. His costume was blue, white and green. With white face paint and bright green makeup. HE looked around in shock his bright blue eyes widening and then looked a bit frightened.

Behind Cedric was an very average looking man. He was 6' with brown hair to his shoulders that was tied back, large brown eyes behind half moon spectacles. He was neither large, slim, nor muscular, just average. His clothes were at least normal, being a white shirt, tan vest, and dark brown trousers, boots and robes. He was just blinking around not worried, scared or hostile.

The final man was awe inspiring. He stood an impressive 6'8" with a long black braid that fell all the way to his hips. He was built like a soldier but seemed refined like a lord. He was wearing thick black hide armor under a tunic with the Ravenclaw crest on it. He also had on a green, black and dark blue kilt and matching effects and black dragon hide boots up to his knees. He carried a staff and had a sword on his hip. His bright hazel eyes scanned over the crowd.

The whole hall was in shock. What had just happened. The man in the kilt broke the silence. Though no one in the hall understood a word the man said. This did set the bear of a man off asking his own questions in another language no one spoke. The harlequin and the bookish man said nothing. The kilt tapped his staff on the ground calling for silence. He then tapped himself, the 3 other visitors and then Harry on the head. He then waved the staff in a small circle before returning it to his side.

In a heavy highland accent he said. "Now that we can speak the same language. What in the name of the great mother is going on here?"

"I'd like to know the same thing Saxon." The bear asked.

He stared at the man. "Not a Saxon. Dene."

"Y... you... you're one of the White knights!" The bookish looking man said in awe of the one in the kilt. "Your real. There were rumors but... A real Knight." HE was smiling. "can you tell me about all your adventures?"

"No." was the kilted Knight's reply.

"If your not a Saxon then what in the name are you?" The bear of a man asked.

"I am a servant of King Ravenclaw, Lord of the West."

HE looked the man over for a moment. "Lord of the West. The Ravenclaws haven't been called that since the Roman invasion. That would make you a Pict or a Gael."

"I am a Pict, Dene."

The Dene nodded in acceptance. "Still doesn't tell us where we are. You are at least 550 years out of time."

"I would Guess the 4 of us are all out of time." The average one said. "I'm Mathew by the by. Mathew Diggory. Just recently appointed a Nobleman. This looks like Hogwarts but the uniforms are much different and the proctors have changed."

"Perhaps we could tell you when and where you are and you can then tell us when and where your from. And who you are?" Dumbledore asked.

They all nodded in agreement. Though Mathew Diggory couldn't seen to contain himself. He looked, to Harry, like you had taken Hermione to the worlds greatest library and told her she couldn't touch any books.

"I'm Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore. I am chief Warlock of the Wizengott, Supreme Mudwomp of the IWC, and Headmaster here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The year is 1994. and we are in Scotland."

All 4 of them looked at him strange. But the Dene spoke first. "If I hated my son enough to curse him with a name like that I would have just feed him to the Dragons. I am Don Krum, Liege Lord of Garuks Valley. Not sure where Scotland is but you look like a bunch of Saxons to me. It's 608 AD. Romans and their ridiculous numbering."

"I am Nobleman Charles Delecore. I am a rebel spy posing as a Harlequin for King Louis the 4th. It is the year 946. I am from the Palace de France." The jester said in a french accent.

"As I said, Mathew Diggory. Scribe and cryptographer for the Lord Perciville. I also manage his extensive libraries. The year is 1646 and I live in Sussex England."

"Igus Potter. Battle Mage Commander for King Sigus Ravenclaw. I am a Knight and Barron. It is the 37th year of King Sigus Ravenclaw's reign. The Romans call it 273auc. I am a Pict as I said."

"The Pict settlements are now called Whales. 273Auc... That would mean you are from... 480BC! You.. You're almost 2500 years in the future. I.. I never would have guessed the Potters were that old. You saw England before England ever existed." Mathew told him just floored with how old this man was.

Mathew reminded Harry of Colin. All the man needed was a camera. HE was also shocked by how old his family was. To date from before Christ that's impressive. "Sir. How could you have gotten here?" Harry asked his ancestor.

Ignus looked at the boy and them looked around. His eyes settled on the goblet. "Datrys." He said with a bow. "Why great peace keeper have you brought us to this place?" He asked the goblet.

People looked at him like he was a loon. Until the goblet shot a piece of parchment out strait at him. He read the parchment. "Thy will be done." He said with another bow. He held the piece of paper between his fingers and it caught fire burning to ash in seconds.

"How did you do that?" Ron said out loud in shock.

Ignus's stoic face twitched toward a smile. "Magic."

Don laughed loudly. "So the Pict can make a joke." he then paused and looked around. "Speaking of magic." He waved his own hand and a knotted staff appeared in his hand. "Thank the Mother I was worried I wouldn't be able to call it."

Mathew seemed to almost foam at the mouth. "You're from before the use of wands. Amazing. Please tell me all about your lives and times."

"Latter." Ignus said. "Datrys says we were brought here because a foolish mortal has insulted him. We will return to whence we came when this tournament is finished. The Lady Hogwarts has arranged us rooms."

"Talking with cups are ye Pict?" Don asked

"Datrys was created by the 3 kings of the fair folk, Rulers of the Otherworld. HE is not one to be trifled with."

Don paled and turned to the chalice bowing. "I mean you no offense old one. I did not know who's company I was in." The goblet gave no reply.

"Sir?" Harry asked his ancestor. "This goblet is more than just a charmed cup that picks names isn't it?"

"It is shameful my kin knows not of such things. Datrys was created to resolve conflicts and prevent wars by choosing champions to fight for their Lords. Tell me childe, do the Goblins still keep the treasures of man?"

"Uh... They guard the vaults of witches and wizards if that's what you mean."

Ignus just nodded. "We shall travel to the Goblin city and you will be educated in the ways of the world. It is obvious some kind of poison has leaked into mankind."

"It's called Roman influence. Southern bastards want to convert the whole world into their mindless drones." Don said. "I slit my own throat before I allow them to take me."

"So long as Longbottom and I draw breath none shall oppose the monarchy." Ignus added. Several people just looked at him. He was very handsome and intimidating. He looked every inch a warrior when he was defending the Ravenclaw Monarchy.

"I can't allow you to remove Mr. Potter from the castle." Dumbledore said looking remorseful.

"You are neither my Lord nor King and have no authority over me and mine. I will do with my kin as I see fit." He replied daring Dumbledore to appose him.

"Boy." Don said looking at Viktor. "You are of my line?" Viktor nodded. "Do we still have the valley?"

"I don't... No we only own a small home in Bulgaria." Viktor told him looking a bit ashamed. He hated it that he was so famous but still couldn't pull his family out of lower middle class.

"Seems mine is not the only family to fall far." Ignus told Don, who just hmed in reply.

"What of us?" Charles asked Felur.

"Father is Lord of over our large French estate." She told him

"that is not what I asked," He told her. "Are we still fighting the good fight? Trying to make the world a better safer place?"

"I... I do not know. Father is trying to pass bills for equality. So that non-human magical races are treated fairly." She said

"Is that because he believes in the cause or because your a vella?" Ignus asked

"Both." she replied with conviction. "Father met mother while working on one such proposal."

He gave a small bow in apology.

"And what of our line?" Mathew asked Cedric. He looking like an excited little chihuahua.

"My dad works for the ministry and we have a medium sized home in Devon."

"What does he do? Have you over come our families lack of magical strength?"

"Father is head of the international cooperation department. We have no trouble with our strength." He replied kinda confused.

"Oh that's good. For the past 3 generations there have been several Squibs born. And those of our family that do get a letter have very little magical power. I'm a bit of an oddity, being the strongest of my line. Though I would never call myself powerful."

"So 2 have fallen one rises and one has maintained." Don summed up.

"It is late. We shall retire for the night. See you in the morrow." Ignus said with a bow. "If you would be so kind Lady Hogwarts as to show the way."

Everyone was amazed when a white arrow appeared on the floor. Ignus left following it.

"I gonna join the Pict. Boys meet us at dawns first light." Don told Harry and Viktor.

"I shall have a look about the castle be fore turning in. Pleasant dreams." Charles said leaving as well.

"Oh I'm far to excited to sleep. Can you show me to the Library my boy. I have much to catch up on." Mathew said looking to Cedric. The boy nodded and escorted his ancestor.

Harry just looked to Hermione. "Help." He asked her.


	2. Back to the beginning version 2

Datrys (Solution: Welsh) was an ancient. HE had done his duty and served faithfully as he was created to do for centuries. No one knew that now though. They had forgotten his story as well as the tales of his creators. Datrys was once called the son of the great kings, and others called him the bringer of peace. He was a sacred chalice who held the flame of destiny. He was created by the 3 rulers of Annwvyn. These 3 as they are not spoken of today outside very select circles are Gwynn ap Nudd, Hafgan and Arawn the lords of the Tylwyth Teg, also called Fair Folk, or now to add insult to injury are referred to as _faeries. _To say the Fair Folk are nothing more than faeries is a good way to find yourself in a mess of trouble. The brownies, doxies, moxies and bogorts might not mind. But the selkies, the sidhe and especially the Seelie and Unseelie would be highly offended. And they are dangerous when they're not upset.

Datrys wasn't an angry creation. HE was as his name implied a peace maker. He was crafted by the kings to settle arguments and find peace between the different factions of Annwvyn. Each side would state their argument or issue and Datrys would fire giving out a written solution. Though since the Fair Folk are not all sun shine and flowers, like people today seem to think, he would often choose champions who would fight to determine which side was correct.

But over the years Datrys fell into the hands of humans. HE was in Rome for a few centuries being used to choose gladiators. That was a noble use. But now.. NOW he was being used by these... these ignorant mortals. How dare they?! To use him, HIM, to choose _children_ to compete against each other. It was an outrage. To use children in such a way. Datrys is no fool there are those of the fair folk who eat children, but none the less that was human children not their own. You should never place children of your own kind in harms way. He felt sickened.

At first it was mild annoyance. The younglings were placing their own names and all were above age and aware of the consequences. But when that mortal dared to enter the name of a young child not even old enough to grow a beard. He became enraged. Datrys knew he would have to call out the child because he was the only entry from a fictitious fourth group. So he sat and seethed, he decided to play a trick. A trick that would be worthy of his creators.

When Datrys learned the drawing of champions was to be on Samhain, he was ecstatic. When better to call on the old magics of the world than on the day the veil between this world and the Otherworld was the thinnest.

Datrys was also calling on the castle around him. Lady Hogwarts knew just what was in her walls. She had neither the power or the capability of communication that Datrys had. She was of course created by mortals, powerful mortals but still. The Lady had tried, as she always did with her wayward children. She tried to help poor Tomas, and Severus but there is so little she can do. While in her walls those who are weary and abused are safe and cared for but out side her walls there is little she can do. She knew and was outraged at the things she had witnessed the current Headmaster do. But now she had an ally. Datrys would help her protect her flock and she would add give him access to all the secrets hidden on her walls over the years.

Together the ancient chalice and castle would show the world. Don't mess with those whom are older, more powerful, and more knowledgeable than you know.

Hermione had to push Harry forward when his name was called. Mortified he walked up, head down, and stood beside Cedric Diggory. He was so close. HE almost made it to Halloween with out anything weird happening. But that was just not his luck.

All the sudden the Goblet's blue flames turned Green, then Red, then a much lighter blue, then orange, and finally black. The black flames rose till the nearly touched the enchantment on the ceiling. The flames then fell into themselves and the goblet went silent. A strip of paper slowly fell from the ceiling into Dumbledore's hand.

He read it off. "Tread not into waters who's bottom you cannot see, for you my find yourself swimming." He looked confused until a bust of energy knocked him to his arse. When looking up he, and the rest of the hall saw the 4 champions glowing. They seemed to pulsate for a few moments, they then all rose in the air. They hung in the air for almost a minute before being gently lowered again. When they were released each staggered forward. In their place were 4 men that barred varying resemblances to the champions.

The one behind Viktor looked to be closer related to a bear than a man. HE stood as tall as Viktor, 6'3", but at least twice as wide he looked about as broad as Hagrid. His huge shoulders and massive bulk was accompanied by an equally large battle ax on his back. He was dressed in thick fir-lined armor and boots. His black hair was also unruly, and it and his beard were adorned with beads and braids. The mans jet black eyes surveyed the hall looking for threats.

The man behind Felur was the polar opposite. He was only 5'6" and rail thin. He wore a harlequin's uniform. His costume was blue, white and green. With white face paint an bright green makeup. HE looked around in shock his bright blue eyes widening and then looked a bit frightened.

Behind Cedric was an very average looking man. He was 6' with long brown hair to his shoulders that was tied back, large brown eyes behind half moon spectacles. He was neither large, slim, or muscular just average. His clothes were at least normal, being a white shirt, tan vest, and dark brown trousers, boots and robes. He was just blinking around not worried, scared or hostile.

The final man was awe inspiring. He stood an impressive 6'8" with a long black braid that fell all the way to his hips. He was build like a soldier but seemed refined like a lord. He was wearing thick black hide armor under a tunic with the Ravenclaw crest on it. He also had on a green, black and dark blue kilt and matching effects and black dragon hide boots up to his knees. He carried a staff and had a sword on his hip. His bright hazel eyes scanned over the crowd.

The whole hall was in shock. What had just happened. The man in the kilt broke the silence. Though no one in the hall understood a word the man said. This did set the bear of a man off asking his own questions in another language no one spoke. The harlequin and the bookish man said nothing. The kilt tapped his staff on the ground calling for silence. He then tapped himself, the 3 other visitors and then Harry on the head. He then waved the staff in a small circle before returning it to his side.

In a heavy highland accent he said. "Now that we can speak the same language. What in the name of the great mother is going on here?"

"I'd like to know the same thing Saxon." The bear asked.

"I am a Pict not a Saxon, Dene." He replied with a raised eyebrow.

The man glared for a moment before both formidable men broke out in laughter. "Good to know one man makes sense. What do you think happened?"

The man looked around, his eyes landing on the goblet. HE approached it carefully. "Datrys child of the kings, what have you called us here to do?" He said with a deep respectful bow. The bear like man made a choked noise in his throat at the name.

The goblet flared again. This time the warrior in the kilt took the note that was expelled. He read over it.

"What do the undying ones wish of us?" The bear asked.

"It seems these children are our descendents. We are all the 1st lords of our lines and have been sent here to offer aide to our kin. It would seem a mortal has tried to trick the child of the trickster kings and we are the price."

"Someone is foolish enough to mess with a kin's object? They are fools indeed." The bear replied. "Childe of my line what year is this and where are we?"

Viktor looked at the man is shock. He was amazed at the stock he came from. "1994, in Hogwarts castle Scotland. Sir." He replied

the 2 older men just raised eyebrows. The one in the kilt said. "And that is? Where is the King? I must speak to his majesty."

"There are no kings anymore. Not here in the British Isles." McGonagall said finally regaining her composure. Though a handsome man in very traditional highland dress was making that difficult. There was just something about a man in a kilt that fried a woman's brain.

The man seemed to become angered by this. "Then why my lady is the kings banner displayed right there?" Motioning to the Ravenclaw banner. "And why is Slytherin hanging along side it as an equal?"

"Ravenclaw and Slytherin are 2 of the four houses here." Flitwick explained. "The other two are Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. They are representative of the 4 founders of the school. Rowena Ravenclaw, Salizar Slytherin, Godric Gryffindor and Helga Hufflepuff."

He nodded, "This must be one of the future Princesses pass times. What sort of school is this?"

"We are a magical school. The finest in the country." Dumbledore said finally regaining some ground. "I think it would be beneficial if you all introduced yourselves."

They nodded in agreement. The man in the kilt started. "I am Ignus Potter. Battle mage commander for the King. It is the 37th year of King Sigus Ravenclaw's reign. The year is 126auc" He stated while standing at attention.

"I am liege lord Dan Krum. Lord of the Farog valley. It is the 5th year of Tzar Aung. Or in Saxon terms the 23rd year of King Ditius Ravenclaw To the Romans it would be 573AD. Putting you 1200 years before me Pict." Ignus nodded in acceptance of that time line.

"I am Charles Delecore. Harlequin for King Louis the 4th. It is the year 946." HE jester said in a french accent.

"wow. I seem kind of pathetic compared to you." The bookish Diggory said with a small laugh. "I'm Mathew Diggory, Cryptographer and scribe for Lord Perciville. I was just in 1732. Part of me can't believe my line has lasted this long. For my decedent to be along side a Potter, as an equal, makes me so proud." The man looked like he was going to bust from said emotion.

"You do not know of the chalice?" Ignus asked. "Datrys chooses champions that must compete, in my time to the death, against one another to prove something."

The man gulped. "Can we withdraw? To even enter with a Potter in the running is shear stupidity. You don't send the son of a scribe against the son of a famous warrior line."

"You would have to accept the punishment." Dan told him.

"anything less than the certain death fighting one of your line would mean and I'm fine with that."

"I am descended from a coward?" Cedric asked embarrassed.

"Potter and Longbottom are both known even to my people as on there own defeating an entire Roman Legion. Can you compete with that?" Dan asked.

Cedric gulped and paled. Looking at Ignus and then Harry as if seeing them for the first time. "No sir. But Harry Potter is 3 years younger than me and likely didn't even willingly enter."

"Your dam right I didn't. I have no use for fame, glory or 1000 galeons. I have all that in doves and I don't want more." Harry said with conviction. He looked up at his ancestor for help.

"You are the trick." Was what Ignus said. "Entering a boy's into competition that should be reserved for men. It is sickening. Pitting children against one another. I will teach any of you all that I can to keep you alive. I cannot say the same for your tutors who encourage this." He turned an icy glare on the professors.

"I will aid you and aid the Peace Keeper as well Pict." Dan told him. Ignus nodded.

Charles spoke up. "I am not truly a harlequin. I am a spy for the resistance. We cannot stand the unjust tyranny of the kings any longer. I will use my skills to aid my future as well. At least it is a son you would be losing a daughter is far to valuable to let die in a silly game."

"I thought you were far too calm to really be a court jester. And you are correct a lady's life is worth the life of all our sons." Ignus told the Frenchman shaking his hand.

"I was never much good at Defense or fighting but I can aid them in keeping up with their studies. I will teach all the Runes, Arithmacy and History well up till my time I suppose." Mathew offered with a chuckle. The other men nodded in acceptance.

"Zo we are now working togezer?" Felur asked.

"Yes my young lady. We wish for our children to work together to try and survive. I am sure you will compete against one another but we will prepare you all we can." Charles said

"That would be great. I haven't got a clue what I'm doing most of the time." Harry admitted.

Ignus looked down at him. "Have you not read the ways of our clan? I placed them in the Potter vault."

"All's in my vault is money." Harry said.

Ignus looked to Flitwig and McGonagall. "Why does this boy seem to have no knowledge of my family? If we have survived this long and my sons raised their sons as I did he should know something."

"Mr. Potter's parents died when he was a year old. He lives with muggles now." Minerva told him.

"What of the Ravenclaws and Slytherins? Both families owe me. And the Longbottom's if they live there is no way they would abandon my line. It is impossible. They would lose their magic for eternity."

"You swore eternal fidelity to the Longbottom's?" Flitwick asked in shock.

"Yes. Archie and I swore our lines would always stand with each other from now until the end of all ends." Ignus replied without hesitation.

"The Ravenclaws have all died out. And the only remaining Slytherin is Voldemort." Dumbledore told them.

"Flees form death?" Charles said curiously. "Why would someone name their child that?"

"His name is Tomas Marvollo Riddle. Lord Voldemort is an anagram." Harry said. "He's a dark lord that killed my parents. And has tried to kill me."

Ignus looked over Harry. "Was his mother fine boned with a heart shaped face and brilliant eyes?" He asked the teachers.

"Yes she was." Severus admitted in a quite voice. "Why do you ask?"

Ignus ignored him and began drawing runes on the floor. He made a runic circle around Harry. When he was done he waved his staff around Harry and finally slashed his hand letting a few drops of Harry's blood hit the floor. There was a flare of magic before all the runes condensed into a small piece of paper. Which Ignus picked up read and them incinerated. All without saying a word.

"Harry a wizards blood is the most important thing he owns. Don't ever let anyone take it so freely." He warned the boy. "This Voldemort is of little threat or importance to you."

"What do you mean?" Harry shouted. "How can you say that? He killed my family, be tried to kill me." He raged showing that infamous Potter temper.

Ignus just whacked him up side the head. "He is of Slytherin blood he can no more harm you than Longbottom can. The Slytherin and Perciville families are sworn allies. To attack you is to attack himself. If this man really wishes to kill you he will be incredibly pissed off when he realizes that his very magic will stay his own hand. You say he killed your parents yet you live." Harry nodded. "Your mother was second. She is obviously the Perciville. When he killed her he killed himself."

"So what your saying is Mr. Potters scar is from the magical backlash of a broken bond?" Flitwick asked.

Ignus took Harry's head in his hands and looked at the scar. After a moment he jerked anyway and started pacing obviously fuming in anger. HE stopped after a moment and pointed at Harry. "I've seen this before. I saw it years ago during Archie and I's travels. You are accompanying me to have that dealt with. At dawn tomorrow." HE told Harry.

"I can't allow you to do that." Dumbledore said in his sage grandfatherly voice.

"I have been raised to respect my elders. But if you stand in the way of me caring for my family I will turn you into fine sand and conjure a shit storm. Am I in any way unclear?" Ignus replied in a authoritative voice filled with power.

Dumbledore for the first time in decades felt fear. He quickly shook his head no. He did not want this man as his enemy.


	3. Kids (links in with my fic Minivengers)

Datrys (Solution: Welsh) was an ancient. He had done his duty and served faithfully as he was created to do for centuries. No one knew that now though. They had forgotten his story as well as the tales of his creators. Datrys was once called the son of the great kings, and others called him the bringer of peace. He was a sacred chalice who held the flame of destiny. He was created by the 3 rulers of Annwvyn. These 3 as they are not spoken of today outside very select circles are Gwynn ap Nudd, Hafgan and Arawn the lords of the Tylwyth Teg, also called Fair Folk, or now to add insult to injury are referred to as _faeries. _To say the Fair Folk are nothing more than faeries is a good way to find yourself in a mess of trouble. The brownies, doxies, moxies and bogorts might not mind. But the selkies, the sidhe and especially the Seelie and Unseelie would be highly offended. And they are dangerous when they're not insulted.

Datrys wasn't an angry creation. HE was as his name implied a peace maker. He was crafted by the kings to settle arguments and find peace between the different factions of Annwvyn. Each side would state their argument or issue and Datrys would fire giving out a written solution. Though since the Fair Folk are not all sun shine and flowers, like people today seem to think, he would often choose champions who would fight to determine which side was correct.

But over the years Datrys fell into the hands of humans. He was in Rome for a few centuries being used to choose gladiators. That was a noble use. But now.. NOW he was being used by these... these ignorant mortals. How dare they?! To use him, HIM, to choose _children_ to compete against each other. It was an outrage. To use children in such a way. To use their young to fight for the honor of a school. Datrys is no fool there are those of the fair folk who eat children, but none the less that was human children not their own. You should never place children of your own kind in harms way. He felt sickened.

At first it was mild annoyance. The younglings were placing their own names and all were above age and aware of the consequences. But when that mortal dared to enter the name of a young child not even old enough to grow a beard. He became enraged. Datrys knew he would have to call out the child because he was the only entry form a fictitious fourth group. So he sat and seethed, he decided to play a trick. A trick that would be worthy of his creators.

When Datrys learned the drawing of champions was to be on Samhain, he was ecstatic. When better to call on the old magics of the world than on the day the veil between this world and the Otherworld was the thinnest.

Datrys was also calling on the castle around him. Lady Hogwarts knew just what was in her walls. She had neither the power or the capability of communication that Datrys had. She was of course created by mortals, powerful mortals but still. The Lady had tried, as she always did with her wayward children. She tried to help poor Tomas, and Severus but there is so little she can do. While in her walls those who are weary and abused are safe and cared for but out side her walls there she is nearly helpless. She knew and was outraged at the things she had witnessed the current Headmaster do. But now she had an ally. Datrys would help her protect her flock and she would in turn give him access to all the secrets hidden in her walls over the years. She would have her vengeance for all her lambs that had been hurt by those who swore to protect.

Together the ancient chalice and castle would show the world. Don't mess with those whom are older, more powerful, and more knowledgeable than you know. And never piss off a sentient magical object.

KIDSKIDSKIDSKIDSKIDSKIDSKIDSKIDSKIDSKIDSKIDSKIDSKIDSKIDSKIDSKIDSKIDSKID

"HARRY POTTER" Dumbledore called the name on the 4th piece of paper that came out of the Goblet. Hermione pushed him forward to stand on the dais with the other 3 champions. Harry gulped and looked around at all the stunned faces several were even starting to turn into angry and accusing glares. Dumbledore opened his mouth to speak again, when the Goblet lit for a 5th time. This time it was a larger piece of parchment that floated into his hands.

"Beware when crossing the Fair Folk, and Beware a woman scorned." the old man read seeming confused. That was until a burst of magic hit the 4 champions surrounding them in a golden aura. They seemed to pulse for a moment before splitting into two. One glow faded relieving the champions confused but unharmed. The other revealed a whole other kettle of fish. There were 3 people there but no one in the room had any clue who they were.

The first to speak was a 6'4" man with slightly shaggy blood red hair and Caribbean blue eyes. He had a light tan and wore a leather tunic over dragon hide boots. He was obviously carrying a hand gun in it's holster, a short sword on his other hip and a wand holster on his arm. "No. I refuse to put up with any more insanity. IF the discussions I was overseeing fall through heads are going to roll and they won't be mine that I swear." He said to the room in general throwing up his hands.

"What's wrong James?" Another beautiful red head asked. Her hair was braided down to her waist and more of a flaming red, her eyes were an icy blue. She was wearing the Beauxbaton uniform standing at a respectable 5'8".

"I was making sure Odin and Zeus don't start a war while trying to get them to negotiate a trade agreement between their worlds and one between Olympia and Earth. And just last week I had to keep Oberon from putting his foot in his mouth and insulting the head of the Seelie court. So what ever mess, what ever this is, causes is NOT. MY. FAULT." He told her obviously frustrated and over worked.

"You should calm down before you have an aneurism." the final newcomer told him. This boy was younger than the other 2 but like the others he had red hair. His was cut short and was much darker red, it was almost black. He also had black eyes instead of blue. He was 6'6" and built like Hagrid. He was broad everywhere with thick cords of muscle that matched his deep baritone perfectly.

"Excuse me children but who are you and how did you get here?" Dumbledore asked with his trade mark twinkle going full blast, even as he was cursing in his head at these unwanted interruptions.

"I am not a child. I'm 27 years old thank you every much." James said looking around. "If I were a gambler I would say Datrys had us brought here, likely with the aid of Lady Hogwarts." The goblet flickered and changed color to green indicating he was right. James nodded to it. He then gave a smile that would worry any teacher that had either the Marauders or the Weasley twins. "I am James Sirius Potter-Black, son of Lord Harry James Potter and Ginervia Weasley." HE said with a bow. Harry and Ginny both turned a spectacular shade of red.

The girl giggled. "I am Rose Weasley, daughter of William Weasley and Lady Felur Zabini nee Delacroix." She told with a curtsey, easily catching on to what her cousin was trying to do.

"Vladamir Krum. Son of Lord Viktor Krum and Consort Charles Weasley." He added with a formal stiff bow. He was also no slouch and knew that his cousins were purposely giving half truths to anger and confuse people.

"Harry would never leave someone pregnant and unmarried especially not Ginny!" Hermione shouted angrily. She might usually be a quite book worm but she had the heart of a true lion when defending her Pride.

The 3 cousins chucked at her out burst. "We have told the truth. Not the whole truth mind you. But we were brought here by the son of 2 of the universes greatest tricksters." James told her.

"Well Mr. Potter-Black you should get on with explaining yourselves." McGonagall said from the staff table.

"I am unsure my lady. I personally was snatched from a whole other planet 30 years in the future so I find myself disinclined to acquiesce to your request." James told her with a formal bow.

Rose giggled. "James some times channels his name sakes and likes to cause mischief. I, how ever, am not so slippery. My father William died during the war against the Death Eaters. He was bitten by Fenrir Greyback and then later took the Killing Curse to save his brother Fred's life. That was a week before he and Mother's wedding. Mother was already pregnant with me even though they didn't know. Mother years latter found my Dad and they married." She explained to the crowd.

"My father broke 2/3 of the bones in his body during the Quiddich World Cup." Vladamir told them. "after that he retired and worked with Uncle Harry. He met Dad and they shared a love of large dangerous creatures." He shrugged lightly after his description.

"Oh fine fine. By laws of time travel since we were seen that means we have created and alternate time line to the one we were pulled from." James said. "My mother and Dad were given love potion to make them fall in love. When they missed a dose they started to fight the potion. Once they were no longer under the influence they broke it off. Dad took me and Regulus Severus, my brother, and mother left the country to sort herself out. She is currently dating Natasha Romanov of the Avengers. Dad remarried to Theodore Nott and later Padma Patil. They have several children together."

Every one was in shock form all the information over load. To the surprise of most everyone Professor Sprout was the first to speak up. "What about Mr Diggory?" She asked indicating the spot by him that was empty.

"Cedric Diggory?" James asked looking at him. Cedric nodded. "He was murdered by Peter Petigrew during the last task of the Tri-wizard Tournament."

"James! Use a bit more tack. I know you can." Rose abolished him

"Yes I can but I don't want to. What would you have me say? You don't procreate due to the undead's inability to get it up?"

"Now your just being crude?" She said with a huff. "You should say something tactful like: You passed on long before your time."

"If you hadn't noticed we are in the Tri-wizard Tournament which means your tact could get him killed AGAIN in 8-10 months." James told her.

"James has a point. We should be blunt to prevent disaster." Vlad said with a mischievous smirk. "The fact that my father is out smarted and maneuvered by a man that spent 6 years in Azkaban then 7 years under imperious sounds terrible any way you phrase it."

"Add to the fact he was bat shit crazy before prison and that makes your family seem laughable." James told them.

"Yes and uncle Harry tried everything outside of sitting at the entrance to the third task to lose and still ended up winning." Rose added. "My mother didn't really have a fighting chance. She is a fire based creature in an outdoor tournament in the middle of a Scottish highland winter."

"Yes but she is the best of Beauxbaton that entered. The true best and brightest of the school refused to compete." Vlad added.

"The brightest student at Beauxbaton in father's time is a half werewolf, half muggle. She would have been drawn and quartered if she so much as thought of coming to a bigoted backward country like Britain." James informed them.

"How do you know that off the top of your head?" Ron asked out loud.

"I have an eidetic memory and am a genius. Regardless of what his test scores and the rumor mill says Harry Potter is the smartest student in this school. IF he were to apply himself he would easily fight Aunt Hermione for top score. My mother is second in her year right behind Aunt Luna. My mum, Padma, and my Papa, Theo, were top 5 all 7 years of school. Even when there was a war going on and ¾ of the school was destroyed." James explained.

"And it's your job to know everything about everything." Rose added.

"That too." He shrugged.

"What does she mean Mr. Potter-Black?" McGonagall asked them.

"I'm a negotiator with SHIELD and British Intelligence. I am called in when a delicate situation needs to be dealt with. Such as when Odin king of Asgard has a hissy fit because Thor and Loki want to spend an Asgardian holiday on Earth with their friends. Or when Thor and Dyanisus have a drinking contest and then think it's fun to play with the lives of 'Those puny mortals.' I kid you not I have the worst job ever. I would trade with Coulson any day. I'll babysit Earth's mightiest heroes and he can watch the rest of the freaking universe." James ranted.

"You have to forgive James he's had a very stressful few weeks and when he's off planet he doesn't get laid and a horny James is an angry James." Rose told them calmly. Though there were a lot of people blushing.

"So you try having the most mind blowing sex then have to do without for weeks at a time. It sucks." He whined.

"Yes and blows too." Vlad added with a smirk. The Weasley twins bust our laughing.

"Boys." Rose said with a sigh.

"You don't seem anything like I would expect Mr. Krum's child to be like." Hermione said to the laughing boy.

"2 Reasons for that." James replied. "one you don't know the _real_ Viktor Krum."

"And Forge are my favorite uncles." Vlad added with that look the twins often get when planning a massive prank.


	4. Men out of Boys

It was more than met the eyes. All most saw was a glorified cup filled with a blue flame. But in truth it was so much more. The goblet had a mind and a soul of it's own. It was created to be the epitome of fairness and justice. Created long before Rome was built it had seen and survived more than any human could take. It had traveled the world many times over. And here it found it's self basically drawing straws for children's games. HUM! It would show them. IF they wanted to make men out of boys then who was this chalice to stand in their way?

"When I call each champion please come and stand here. Once all the champions are chosen we will adjourn to the antechamber." Dumbledore said at the start of the drawing. The goblet fired and a piece of parchment floated in his hands. "The Dunstram champion is... Viktor Krum!" The Bulgarians, most of Slytherin, and a few others cheered for him. He stepped up looking proud and arrogant.

The goblet flared a second time releasing a second charred piece of parchment. "The Beauxbaton champion is... Felur Delacroix." Most of the males present along with the other members of the French school cheered for her. The third parchment came shortly after she strutted like a spoiled princess among servants to join the Bulgarian.

"The Hogwarts champion is... Cedric Diggory!" The Hogwarts crew nearly deafened all the others cheering for the popular Hufflepuff seeker. He was all similes and in a way reminded some of Lockhart's entry.

The hall went from roaring to complete silence it an instant when the chalice flared a 4th time and ejected another name. Dumbledore snatched it and looked at the page in annoyance and confusion. "Harry Potter" He said in a confused voice. "Harry Potter!" He said louder.

Hermione pushed him forward. He walked up to the front head down. 'Why me?' He thought. He was so frustrated he could feel tears prickling at the corners of his eyes. He kept his head bowed so that no one could see how badly he was effected.

"Now that we..." Dumbledore started but was cut off by the goblet once again releasing a parchment. He caught it as well. He looked at it even more confused. "The terms of this competition say only adults can compete. So. Mote. It. Be." He read out. Lines of magic came from the goblet to each champion. After several moments the magic stopped and each champion began to glow. The glow became so bright that you could not see the people inside. Finally they burst in a shower of sparks. Standing in the place of each champion was an older version of themselves.

They all looked around. "CED!" Harry called jumping on the former seeker and head boy.

"Harry." He said hugging the man back. "What in the name of Mother Magic are you doing here?"

"Mother magic really Ced?" Harry asked. "I can cuss in 6 different languages and that is the best you can do?"

Cedric just laughed at him. "I, unlike you, have to set an example for the impressionable minds of Hogwarts."

"Henry. Iz zizs how you treat familia?" Felur asked tapping her foot.

"Mo belle Felur. Pardon mademoiselle. I could not see your radiant beauty for this oaf in the way." He replied pushing Cedric aside to hug the gorgeous French woman and spin her around. He sat her down and kissed her cheeks. "How have you been?"

Felur giggled holding on to Harry for balance. "I am fine Henry. How hav you been?"

"Great." He replied. "We are in Mexico at the moment working on some Aztec ruins." He released the woman and approached Viktor. "Hello you kopele."

"Kuchka." He replied with a nod. After a moment you could see their lips twitch. Viktor gave in and hugged Harry harshly. You could almost hear his bones protesting. Harry gave a strangled laugh before returning the favor. The broader man let out a huff and groan as he was squeezed.

"It's good to see you Viktor. It's been a while." Cedric said shaking his hand.

"Since we killed you in the semifinals and you quit in shame?" He said with a smile his accent was almost gone

"For the last time your idiotic, thick skull-ed, frozen dicked, arse! I DID NOT QUIT BECAUSE I LOST!" He shouted at the man in uncharacteristic vulgarity. "I quit because I was offered the Transfiguration teaching position." He added regaining his composure.

"And now Ced you know why I won't come over to your family's house." Harry told him. "it was 21 years ago that you beat me, with the help of over 100 dementors, might I add and he still won't let it go."

Cedric sighed. "I know that. Dad's just dad. You know how he is." He scrubbed his face. "Hey? What are you all doing here? I just realized I'm the only one that actually belongs at Hogwarts."

"Well all 4 of us are together, Dumbledore, Severus and Igor are not dead and in the same room so 3 guesses." Harry replied.

"Oh no. I am not going to be 17 again. I refuse. My wife would kill me." Cedric replied looking horrified.

Harry laughed. "Ah yes. You were still dating the bitch weren't you? Sucking face with her would definitely get you killed."

"Who are you talking about?" Felur asked curious.

"She has no name to me." Harry said sticking his nose in the air. "She is dead to all families I head or am part of." He added looking every inch a powerful lord, authority and power Lucius Malfoy would be hard pressed to emulate seemed to pour off him.

"I liked her at the time but after I found out the horrible person she really was I... we have hated her ever sense and Harry refuses to speak her name." Cedric told her. "She was Cho Chang." He stage whispered

Felur thought for a moment looking confused.

"She is the girl you took to the ball?" Viktor asked. Cedric nodded. "I knew you were a fool. She had a pretty enough face but her eyes were like filthy pools of greed."

"I remember her now." Felur said. "She ruined my new robes wiz ink after she saw uz talking. Viktor had much better taste in dates."

"Yeah that's true." Cedric said. "But in my defense I was a stupid 17 year old boy."

"I shall allow you to ask Hermione this time as long as I can claim the hand of the radiant Luna for the evening." Viktor told him.

"Well?" Cedric asked looking to Harry. "You are the most qualified to negotiate Hermione and Luna's hands for a date."

Harry looked to be thinking for a moment. "Hermione can choose which to take to the dance. The other shall escort either Ginny or Luna, which ever Neville doesn't choose."

"An zen who shall accompany me?" Felur asked.

Harry thought. "Marcus or Blaise from Hogwarts or Hugo or Shtaven from Dunstram. Or if your feeling nostalgic you could invite Willaim."

She looked away old pain in her eyes. "Hugo haz sweaty hands. I shall think on ze others."

Dumbledore in an effort to gain control seized the only information he really understood. "Harry my boy you shouldn't insult Miss. Chang"

Harry turned sharp, cold, emeralds on him. "That bitch!" He shouted gesturing toward Ravenclaw. "Is bullying one of her own. She misuses her prefect powers. And I would bet every knut that any Potter has ever owned that right this second Hermione could beat the girl in any subject outside of flying, crying, whining and being a whore!" He shouted raising his voice. Power waving around him like a breeze. You could see small sparks in his hair as it moved. "I am not your puppet anymore. I know about your magic be dammed prophecy and I say it is shit. If you weren't such a lazy coward then Tomas the bastard halfblooded son of a muggle would already be dead!"

While he was getting more and more worked up Cedric went over to Hermione. "Mione. Your the only one at this time brave enough to stop him. If you don't do something Harry's magic is going to start causing damage."

Hermione looked up at the man. He was so much more hansom up close. He had a small goatee and he smelled like broom polish, parchment and mint. He didn't look much different. A thin scar going from the middle of his cheek halfway down his neck, seemed to be the only change.

She blinked a few times getting herself back together. She looked up at her best friend. The boy, now man, that she saw as a brother. She stood and ran to him, grabbing him around the waist. She felt the strangest sensation. It was like water being poured over her but instead of being wet she felt charged with energy. 'It must be Harry's magic' She thought. 'But I never knew magic could be so physical yet not do anything.' Harry really was a puzzle. It was one of the things she loved about him.

Harry jerked when he was touched. No one should have been able to get close without him noticing. He looked down to see a young Hermione hugging his waist and smiled. Hermione was one of a very, very few that his magic didn't register because he knew they would never be a threat no matter what.

He hugged her back. "Thanks Mione. I needed that. I'm glad I have you for this latest bit of insanity. I don't know what I would do with out you." He said truthfully kissing the top of her bushy hair smiling.

"How disgusting. Kissing mudbloods in public. It should be a crime." Draco said causing a few snickers from the less intelligent.

"Dracous Abaraxas Malfoy. I am Lord of the Black family and If you would like to continue receiving that nice fat allowance from my vaults you will learn to mind your manners. I will give you the boon that should you prove beyond the shadow of a doubt that you are better than Hermione in any legal magical area other than flying then I will allow you to call her what every you like." He said to the arrogant boy. You could see him pale and deflate. He sat and said nothing else the rest of the night proving to all those that could understand subtlety that he knew the girl could best him in any challenge he came up with.

Hermione smiled up at Harry. "Do you really believe that? That I can beat both Malfoy and Change in anything?"

"OF course I do, and not just me. I think Hagrid got it right all those years ago, 'There ain't a spell our Hermione can't do.' And that's the truth. But I would amend it saying there isn't _anything_ our Hermione can't do. You have out smarted Voldemort more times than I have defeated him. You even tricked Bellatrix Lestrange into letting you into her vault. You are a genius and I would be dead if you weren't my best friend."

Hermione beamed up at him. She hugged him even tighter than Viktor had earlier.

"Careful Harry. People will start to think you are in love with Hermione." Viktor said

"Only an idiot would think that. I love Hermione more than almost anyone. But she is now and will always be just a sister to me. And even her husband will have to get in line to punish those that would hurt her. Hell I still have the first man to put her in the infirmary in the Potter dungeons showing him my displeasure." HE replied with an evil smile.

"Is that the same wing you plan on using to interrogate your children's future lovers?" Cedric asked.

"Yes it is. Why?" Harry replied with a strait face. Though it didn't hold long before he was chuckling.

"Harry how could you keep a man locked up. What if he was innocent?" Dumbledore asked looking scandalized that his golden boy could do such a thing.

"Easy. 1 I saw him hurt Hermione and Luna. 2 he was tried by the Wizingott and found guilty I just asked to allow the Potter family to enact their revenge before sending him to finish his days at Azkaban. 3 I have questioned him under truth serum and the things he has done are not to be spoken of with children present. I'm not some saint or savior. I have a life and a family that I am willing to sacrifice everything even my morals to defend."

Dumbledore didn't really have an answer for that. Harry took Hermione back over to Gryffindor and then walked over to Ravenclaw. He held out his hand for Luna. "My lady allow me to remove you from the presents of these peons."

Luna looked up at him looking for deceit. Seeing none she took his hand. He gently helped her rise and took her over to Gryffindor. "Heir Longbottom. I have taken these ladies into the protection of my house until such a time that they find a suitable husband to take over their care. I have other business to attend tonight and am leaving them to you. Do you accept?" He asked in a very formal tone.

Neville stood and bowed lightly. "Yes Lord Potter I will accept responsibility for these Ladies of House Potter." He said just as formally.

Harry nodded setting Luna between Neville and Dean since Ginny was on the other side. "Hermione please don't get your feathers ruffled. Neville can explain in private, or if you want I will when I get back."

Hermione looked up at him. He could see she was ready to make speeches about woman's rights but she held her tongue and nodded.

Harry walked back up to join the others. Cedric smiled at him and nodded. "If the champions will join us in the chamber." Bagmen said.

They nodded and as they walked to the chamber Harry spoke loud enough for most of the hall to hear. "Oh Ludo. I'll be nice and give you till 1 week before the last task to come up with that money you own the Weasley twins. IF you don't I'll be forced to turn you over to Yanfang." He said with a sinister smile.

Ludo Bagmen froze and paled faster than healthy. He stammered out that he would have it as soon as possible. For the lying gambler was more terrified of the Goblin debt collector than any other thing in the world.

Once they were in the chamber Madame Maxine was the first to speak. "How old are you now?" She questioned

"We are 20 years older Headmistress." Felur told her. Maxine thought for a moment then nodded.

"This is highly irregular." Crouch said.

"You have no room to talk Crouch. Among other crimes I'm sure you committed you lock an innocent man away with out a trial. And when I prove that your life and career will be over." Harry told him. "So don't go talking to me of irregularity. You, Voldemort and Dumbledore are responsible for my screwed up childhood."

"Get off your high horse Potter." Severus sneered.

"Why aren't you a squib Sev?" He asked sarcastically. "Maybe you are. Because I know for a fact you swore on your life and magic to my mother that if she ever had a child YOU would never allow it to get near Petunia Dursley nee Evans. 3 guesses where this man placed me." He said with more venom than even the dungeon bat could infuse into his words motioning to Dumbledore.

Severus blinked for a moment taking in what had been said. He turned on Dumbledore. "How dare you? I will do as I swore and insure that boy never returns to that magic be dammed harpy." he crossed his arms and gave a withering glare. "I would, and Lilly agreed, see Po... Harry raised by the dark lord rather than her." Harry nodded satisfied that the powerful Prince heir was on his side now.

"Harry please deal with your personal issues later." Cedric told him. "We know the rules and will compete in the tournament. Now we all have other agenda's to attend to and would all like to get to sleep."

The other champions nodded in agreement. After a few more annoying moments they were dismissed.

It seemed the whole of Gryffindor was waiting when Harry returned. Before anyone else could get to him the twins each wrapped an arm around Harry. "Thanks for that with Bagman mate." Fred said

"Yeah from the look on his face we'll have our money by tomorrow." George added

"If not sooner." Harry joked. "No worries guys. It's what families do. Now for 2 of my favorite brothers I will make you a deal. For every O you get on your NEWTS next year I will give you 200 galeons toward the store. And if you can help me catch Peter Petigrew I will personally introduce you to Padfoot and Mooney."

They looked at him in shock. Both hugged him shouting YES over and over. They spent the next several minutes bowing down to Harry and calling him a god. Harry and the other griffins just laughed at their antics.

"So Harry how did you do it?" Ron asked a bit put out and... well a teenager.

"Ron lets get something strait right now because I will not go an entire year the way this went last time. You are my best friend. Right up there with Hermione. The 34 year old Ron from my time has stood by my side and spit in the face of the Dark Lord... Literally spit. You are a chess prodigy, a better Keeper than Wood and the Godfather to 3 of my children. And you are the co-owner and manager of Greenwood the best Quiddach team in the world. We won 3 world cups under your command. So can you not be a jealous jerk please?"

Ron looked at him. "We own a Quiddich team? How? I don't want charity."

Harry sighed. "No YOU and Ollie do. I don't have time to do anything with it. Half the time I'm on the other side of the world. I did put up the capital to buy the team and get it into top form but both you and Oliver were only paid 2/3 your normal wages for the first 3 years to pay me back so you own it free and clear. I have several shares in the the teams memorabilia company but that's neither here nor there."

Ron just stared at him. "Wow." He looked away for a moment. "How did you get entered? If you didn't do it."

Harry smiled knowing his friend would mellow out some for now. "Voldemort." He said plainly. "He has 2 plans. Either I die in the competition or I live to fall into his booby trap and he can use me to reconstruct a body. But seeing as how the 7 of us defeated him when we were 16 and 17 I think me and the other champions can put a few wrenches in his plans."

"7?" Ginny asked looking up at him.

Harry smiled pulling her into a hug. "I've missed you Gin. You need to come around more often. I know your off saving the world and all but Flooing home for Weasley supper once a week isn't that hard. Yes I said 7. You, me, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Luna, and Colin. The 7 of us fought in all the major battles of the second war. I'm only telling you this because I hope I can fix it so there is no second war. I hope I can stop this before my best friends, my family are hurt or worst forced to kill to defend themselves. I know you all can. I've seen what every member of our group is willing to do for the fate of the world but I don't want you to have to do that. For magics sakes your just kids. You should be more concerned with who your taking to the Yule Ball that will be planned for this year not how to fight terrorists and insane false lords."

"Ball?" Hermione asked. "Is that what all that was about earlier? There is going to be a ball and both Mr. Krum and Mr. Diggory wish to go with me and the other is going to ask Ginny or Luna? Harry what is going on?"

"Yes there is going to be a ball. And I will be holding dance lesions for any who don't know how. Oh Ron since I am now much taller, and broader than before you can use my robes." And he was Harry was a respectable 6'1" his hair was long and fell in waves to his shoulders. He didn't wear glasses anymore and he was broad and filled out, but not bulky like Viktor. "Now Hermione. The laws in the magical world are different from those of the non-magical one. Especially here in Britain. Ladies are treated different and Men are the head of the house hold. Women are to be protected and cared for. This is not to say they are weak or incapable. Look at Molly, there is no one can say she doesn't rule the roost. But in a public setting, like in 2nd year she was quiet letting Arthur deal with the issues. That is how it works in this world. I have placed you and Luna under the protection of the House of Potter. As Lord of that House any one saying or doing anything against you will have to face me. Either in court or in a duel."

"Yeah. Harry would have had the right to wipe the floor with Malfoy for what he called you." Ron told her.

"Harry would now be either your father or older brother in the eyes of the ministry." Neville explained quietly. He was so thrilled to be included by the bo... MAN he looked up to. To be called a friend by the person he admired most was bringing Neville Longbottom out of his shell.

Hermione looked up at the ceiling in thought. "I don't like it but I do understand."

"And I know that at first light tomorrow you will be in the library researching laws." He added with a smile, getting a chuckle from Ron and a blush from Hermione.

"H... Harry? Why would they want to take me?" She asked insecure

"Hermione." He said affectionately. "It's so sad that me and Ron couldn't see it at 14. You are gorgeous. And in a few years you are going to bloom into a woman that even using her full allure Felur can't out shine. You are so beautiful on so many levels. Your, as Ron says, brilliant but scary, you have NEWT scores that would have made that false lord die in shame if we hadn't already defeated him. You're kind and caring to all peoples. You try so hard to make everyone's lives perfect and that is one of the best things about you." He told her. The more he praised her the redder she got. By the end she was nearly purple from blushing so hard.

"And Hermione your not the only one. Ginny." He said turning to the young girl. "You are the only living person, that I know of, in my time, that can beat me in a duel. Only a fool would call you ugly. Your heart shaped face, cupids bow mouth and porcelain skin I'm sure are the envy of models and actresses the world over. I mean any girl that can keep the twins, Percy and Ron in line and defeat 15 armed wizards without ruining her gown has to be admired by the masses." Ginny now matched Hermione in color. Harry made her sound like some kind of super hero.

"And then there is La Luna. Beautiful is not nearly enough to describe you. You out shine your name sake every time you smile. You are so unique that no other woman can even be compared to you. You have this inner fire that seems to be infectious. If I want someone to cover my back in battle I call in a Weasley, if I need advise or research done I call Hermione or my wife, But if I just need a shoulder to lean on then I come to you. Everyone else in the whole magical world leans on me. They call my name when they are in need of a hero. But when this hero is in need you're the one I call. Your the one that is there when I need picking up. When I need a hero."

Luna didn't blush but the sincerity in his words made tears pour down her face. She could see he was telling the truth. Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived, thought of her, Loony Lovegood, as his hero and savior. She ran into his arms crying. He just held her kissing the top of her head.

To lighten the mood Dean joked. "So who is this mystery wife?"

Harry laughed squeezing Luna again before letting her go but keeping an arm around her shoulders. "That's a secret. But I will tell you both my wife and husband are members of our year, and they are not in Gryffindor."

Hermione looked at him. "Well I know you value smart, and kind people so I would guess a Ravenclaw or maybe a Hufflepuff."

Harry smiled. "One of them is a Raven. One of the few that I will associate with. There are several junior Death Eaters in the Blue and Bronze house. But there are a few from every house that have or will join the dark bastard."

Hermione scowled at him. "Harry Potter I don't care if your 14 or 114 you will not use that kind of language."

Harry blushed. "Sorry 'Mione. You and my husband are always on to me about that. I can't help it the people I work with curse more often with their mouths than their wands."

"So what do you do mate?" Ron asked. "And everyone else too."

"Well after the fall of the Riddle, that's what Voldemort's real name is Tomas Marvolo Riddle. We were all attacked by the ministry to work for them. We did for a few years but you and I both hated being Aurors after all we had seen and done. As I said you quit went pro for a few years then became a team manager. I got tired of the paparazzi so I found a job that let me flee the country. I became a curse breaker like Bill. Hermione worked in the Department of Magical Creatures until she straitened it out and finished her Charms Mastery. She now teaches Charms and is Head of Gryffindor. Neville stayed here at the castle to get his Herbology mastery and headed Gryffindor till Minerva retired. He then took headmaster, but still teaches. Luna... well Luna runs the Quibbler and heads the Department of Mysteries. Ginny works for the non-magical government as a MMI agent. Which is part of MI6 she deals with all non-human cases around the world. She in recent years has been working with SHIELD. My eldest son works with MMI as well."

"You mean the muggles know about magic?" Hermione asked concerned.

"Oh course. The royal family, the Prime minister and a few other ministry heads have always known. MMI was founded in 1993 after Sirius' escape and a few other issues that happened around the same time. During the second war the Prime minister gave the Minister of Magic and ultimatum. Either take care of Riddle quickly or he would nuke all magical enclaves. They would have destroyed us all to kill him and keep magic a secret. See all the killings were starting to make people paranoid and they were catching wind of magic. Once a wizard casting a spell hits the internet that's it the secret is out and there is no putting it back."

"So this MMI takes care of all magical problems that come up?" Ginny asked

"No. Most magical issues are still taken care of by Arthur's department though it is different and more effective now. MMI deals with big issues. They take care of dark lords, Pixie invasions, Inferi nests, aliens, that slime monster the twins created 3 years ago that nearly ate all of London. Those kinds of things."

"So I save the world?"

"Yeah pretty much. You protect everyone from crazy random things that not even your crazy brothers could come up with. Well there was that one time dragons roosted in Hyde Park and you were called in but Charlie rarely has crazy ideas." Harry replied scratching his head.

"So who is all your friends married to?" Lavender said getting back to what interested her.

Harry smiled. "That would be telling." He said winking at her. "I will say Ron marries a simply gorgeous island girl. I think Ginny is dating one of the members of the Avengers, they're American super heroes. One of them is Thor the Norse god of thunder and fertility among other things. But I know it's not Thor since she took me as her date to his wedding. Hermione, Neville, Luna, Susan Bones, and Cedric are all married to current Hogwarts students."

She looked both thrilled for the gossip and annoyed that there wasn't more at the same time. Lavender and her best friend Parviti are, were and always will be 2 of the biggest gossips Hogwarts had ever seen.


	5. 20 fic

Severus by now is of the firm belief the world hates him. From his shitty childhood to losing the woman he loved to a man he'd loved to strangle Severus had plenty of evidence to support his claim. Today was just another example to add to what seemed to be a never ending list. The Tri-wizard Tournament that was announced on September the 1st was now set to officially begin. For the passed 2 weeks, ever since the two other schools arrival, the students had become even more restless and annoying. Severus couldn't wait for June when this Gods be dammed contest was over and he could have some peace. To add to his troubles the dark mark has been itching and throbbing lately.

Minerva was also annoyed but not by the tournament. She was agitated with Dumbledore. He had promised the tasks wouldn't be too life threatening. Her ire was rising the longer Dumbledore refused to tell her what was in store for these children. She sat that night at dinner glaring out of the corner of her eye. If she didn't watch her self she knew her magic would react and set him ablaze. Though she was beginning to think lighting that ridiculous beard wouldn't even light a fire under his wrinkled old arse.

The Goblet of Datrys had a whole different set of reasons to be pissed off. Datrys is an ancient and powerful magical chalice. It was made eons ago by the fair folk kings Gwynn ap Nudd and Arawn to settle arguments between the factions of the Otherworld. But alas knowledge of this artifact's origins, along with that of the great kings who created it, was lost to the modern world. So yes Datrys was angry and annoyed being called the Goblet of Fire... how original. And now to add even further insult a pathetic _mortal _ dared to try and deceive it. But it sat and waited gathering the plentiful ambient magic found in this castle. Waiting to not only prove it was foolish to challenge a member of an ancient warrior line but also to exact some revenge his devious, cunning and often times vindictive creators would be proud of. When Datrys heard the news that the drawing of names would occur on All Hallows Eve, the day when the vale between this world and the Otherworld is the thinnest, the goblet would have cackled in mirth if it could.

Arthur Septimus Weasley meanwhile sat in home enjoying the wonderful dinner his wife of 30 years had prepared. He would never know how right he was in saying "never trust a sentient magical artifact unless you know were it keeps it's brain." The things that were occurring as he started on his desert were exactly the sort of events that caused him to have that type of thought. Not that anything like this had ever happened before.

Chapter 1

"HARRY POTTER" Dumbledore called the name on the 4th piece of paper that came out of the Goblet. Hermione pushed him forward to stand on the dais with the other 3 champions. Harry gulped and looked around at all the stunned faces several were even starting to turn into angry and accusing glares. Dumbledore opened his mouth to speak again, when the Goblet lit for a 5th time. The parchment that floated into his hand this time was solid black and looked like a perfectly preserved business card. He turned it over 3 times when like magic two simple characters appeared written in the crispest white. "20" he said aloud in an obliviously confused voice.

Almost as soon as the words left his mouth a white light encompassed each of the four champions. They glowed for several seconds then the glow split forming into a small mass in front of each. There was then a flash that blinded everyone in the great hall. As there vision returned they were all shocked.

In front of the 4 champions were 4 adults it didn't take a genius to recognize as older versions of the chosen. But this, what ever this was, like all other modes of magical transportation also ferried along whom ever you happened to be touching at the time.

A tall man, 6'6" easy, with tied back jet black hair and evergreen eyes appeared with a small girl in his arms. As soon as he felt himself being transported he shielded the girl best he could with his body and had his wand in hand. The instant he landed he created a shield so powerful you could see it as a translucent white dome.

2 other men also appeared both hunched down holding the hands of a whole circle of children, who appeared to range for 6-10 years old. When they appeared they herded the kids in between them forming a shield (very lightly visible) around the children with them on the outside. One of these men were 6'7" with long braided red hair and ice blue eyes. He also had a set of 3 scars on the right side of his neck and a forth on his right cheek. The other man was darker complected and shorter (only 6'3") with midnight black hair and matching eyes. Though he was shorter this man was by far the bulkier of the 2. He was heavily muscled, where as the other was well built but with less mass. They both had their wands at the ready prepared for an attack.

The 3rd group was a couple obviously dancing. Since they had a few seconds the other groups used to protect the children they looked and immediately sprang toward the 2 men. They covered the 2 open sides protecting the children before surveying the area. The woman in this couple was beautiful beyond compare most would say. She had porcelain white skin and fine, silky white blonde hair. Her sapphire blue eyes made her look almost otherworldly and unobtainable. Many would have conflicting opinions on her male counter part. Some would call him ruggedly handsome, standing a 6'3" with long seemingly untamed red hair icy eyes and a fang earring. While others would say he's hideous and disfigured. They are the ones unable to see past the jagged claw marks slashing across his other wise handsome face.

The final pair appeared and were slightly dazed as they had been sitting (kissing) and fell to the floor due to the shock. The man here was 6'2" with short dark brown hair and warm honey colored eyes. He was well built but not as well as the other 4 men. His woman was the smallest adult to arrive at only 5'6". She has thick curly brown hair of varying shades from light honey to an almost black red color. But the wild and unusual hair paired with her deep brown wise eyes looked perfectly natural. And gorgeous

These final 2 were the 1st to speak once they regained their footing. "What the Sam hill is going on here?" the woman asked agitated. "How did we get here and why?" she looked around and saw the 4 surrounding the dome. She rushed over asking "Are the kids alright? Let me see."

The taller of the 2 red heads chuckled lowering the shield. Both women were over there checking each and every child to see if they were alright. Much to some of their dismay there was much whining by the time they were satisfied. While the women were busy the man in his own shield let if fade then drop coming over to the group but not releasing the girl in his arms. "I also want to know what's going on. Kidnapping us and the children is foolish as they were just going to deliver us to Hogwarts." he said scanning the room for threats. He stopped shocked with tears starting to mist his eyes. "Minerva? Moody? Dumbledore?" he asked in shock.

The other men turned to look were he was looking. The brunette noticed something the others seemed to over look. "Guys I think we have a problem of Potter proportions."

They all turned to look at him and he pointed at the young champions. "I am so not taking the blame for this." the grown up Harry stated. "If you want a scapegoat blame the Goblet it's older than the school who knows what it can do."

"You're right Harry." The brown haired woman said. "It's not your fault your a trouble magnet."

"Moine's right bro." The taller red head said "You attract trouble like flies to dragon shi..."

"LANGUAGE!" both women and Harry shouted

"Alright already." He said holding his hands up in surrender.

"Zo you are Ze reason my bebez were zaying zoz foul wordz? And you jus let me scowled ze twinz in your place?" The lovely blonde said with a french accent "I don't know weather I wish to take you over my knee or tell your muzer."

"I think you should handle him Felur." Hermione said. "Then when your through I can wash his mouth out with soap like all the other naughty children he's taught such language." She threatened glaring with her hands on her hips

"I think you may have to repeat that treatment with Viktor. Charlie's German isn't that colorful." Adult Cedric added trying not to laugh.

Harry chuckled as well at the frightened looks on the 2 large men's faces. "Maybe we can save that for later and concentrate those big beautiful brains of yours on the current issue." HE told the women.

"Yes that is the issue." Hermione said. "If your right Harry and this is the doing of the Goblet then I would imagine we're stuck here. At least till the end of the tournament and the magically binding contracts are over."

"And we az older versions of ze champions may have to compete. IF we do zen we zhould feel a pull on a magic at ze start of za first task." Felur added

Harry rounded on the staff and glared daggers at them till all save the strongest willed wanted to wet themselves. "IF you so much as entertain the thought of using our children for the second task I will gut you slowly." He said in a fearsome voice and no one for an instant doubted him.

"Surely they wouldn't" Hermione asked hand to her mouth.

"They used Gaberella and she was only 7 at the time. Some of our kids here are 11. They wouldn't even hesitate if not for the threat of Harry the papa dragon." the taller red head told her.

This got a small shriek from the younger Felur. "Non NO! Never, you leave my Gabby alone!" She shouted almost in tears. Hermione quickly went to comfort the young woman.

Felur's outburst seemed to stir everyone else out of their stupor. "Harry you have kids." The twins said dumbly.

"Yes I do. And you my friends are short." He told them with a chuckle.

Before they could reply the girl in Harry's arms started to wake. "Daddy?" She said sleepily "I want Mummy"

He shh-ed and rocked her. "It's ok precious I've got you. Mommy's not here right now but look it's aunt Moine, and aunt Flower." He told her gently kissing her forehead. "And it seems all it took to break that fever was a little time travel." HE added with a chuckle.

"So is Maya better Daddy?" One of the other kids asked tugging on Harry's leg.

Hermione came over and checked on her taking Maya from Harry. "Yes Zak. Maya is better but she still needs rest."

"Yes aunt Moine." Zak replied automatically.

"Wow Harry." Ron said "Who knew you and Hermione were such great parents."

Harry laughed. "We aren't right now Ron. I can't wait till you see Moine's face when she 1st changed Adonis's diaper. IT was so funny the Twins named their next dungbomb the Moany in tribute. I don't know if it was of the face or the smell but I still crack up every time I see the display." HE told everyone.

"Are you" "Saying" "we open" "Our very own" "shop?" the Twins said looking excited

"You 2 look like Dobby on Yule morning." the taller red head told them.

"Of course 2 of the greatest pranksters of our generation open their own joke shop. How could you not?" Harry told them

"Well for one I could have had better black mail back then. Sometimes I have to wonder if I want to hug you are strangle the life out of you." Hermione told them.

"Come on Moine. You only hate the joke shop because your the strictest professor since Minerva." The taller read head said.

"Ok." Young Hermione said standing. "That's Harry all grown up, and there's Mr. Krum, Miss Delecour myself and Mr. Diggory. But who are you 2? You can't be the twins and I don't think Miss Delecour is going to marry Ron."

"HEY!" Ron said while all the adults and some of the kids that understood what was going on laughed.

"Non Her-Mion-e I did not marry Ronald. But you are correct ze are both Weasley's." Felur told her.

The taller one stepped forward. "Charlie Weasley little bro. Mini me should be here in time for the first task." he told the crowd.

"Hi." The sorter man said "I'm William, or Bill if you prefer, Weasley. And this radiant madden the angels named Felur is my wife." He announced kissing her to prove his point. They broke apart chuckling to a coir of "eww's" from the children.

"What's Charlie doing with Mr. Krum?" Hermione asked

"Well it's the last Friday of the month so it's our turn to babysit all the little ones. Don't worry the babes are with Mom, Dad and Percy." Charlie told them.

"I think Charlie, Hermione is asking if we are a couple since the others, they appeared together." Viktor told him. Hermione blushed in guilt.

"I think telling would be embarrassing." HE said with a devilish smile, often worn by the twins, and stepped over to Viktor giving him a much more passionate kiss than Bill gave Felur. Which he returned just a fiercely. This caused another round of "eww's"

"Can you please stop with the kissing before I lose my supper." one of the kids whined.

"Don't whine petet it is undignified." Felur told the boy

"Well that is gross so stop." Another boy said

"Hadian Mathew Don't you back talk your aunt." Moine told him

"Yes momma." Haidian said "Sorry Aunt Flower." She just smiled and petted his head.

"Excuse me" Dumbledore said "But since we may now have 8 champions and it is getting late perhaps you can tell us a little about your adult selves and your children and then we can get to bed."

"An excellent idea." Harry said. "As all of you know I'm Lord Harry James Potter. I have 2 beautiful bearers and 12 children. I have followed my dearest brother William and am a curse breaker/ treasure hunter. My family travel the world and I find artifact's while my lovely wife collects rare ingredients and my gorgeous husband heals the locals. Maya here is my youngest she's 3. Teddy who's a 6th year is my oldest. The others that are here who are my children are Zachariah, or Zak and Regulus."

"I'm Charlie Krum as I said. We have 5 kids oldest 12 youngest 5. Stephen, Marrisa, Daisy and Alice are the children we have here while Luxi is at Dunstram. Oh and I'm a Beast Master. I head a magical creature reserve on an unplotable island."

"Viktor Krum. I am a retired professional Seeker and also a Beast Master on the island and I handle the finances since he can't count to 20 with out taking off his boots."

"HEY!" Charlie replied much to the amusement to the others.

"I'm Lady Felur Weasley. I am an enchantress. I hav 6 children, Patrick and Aden are here while ze others are all at Beubotan." She indicated a set of twin blonde boys as hers

"Lord William Weasley at your service. I work part time at the bank breaking the curses Harry misses on the items he sends in."

"HEY! You prat!" Harry said taking a swat at him.

Bill just chuckled.

Moine rolled her eye's. "My name is Lady Hermione Diggory nee Granger. We have 5 wonderful children 4 who are all currently at Hogwarts. I'm the Potions Mistress here at Hogwarts and chairwoman on several different committees here in Britain and a few abroad."

"Well I guess I'm last but not least. My name is Lord Cedric Diggory. As Hermione said her and our lovely little girls out number me, Adonis and Haidrian 4 to 3. I am also a Professor here I teach Transfiguration and Flying. I also Head Hufflepuff, but unfortunately Nev beat Hermione out for Head of the Griffins."

"I'm not sure if you've forgotten how to count or just never learned Potter. But there are 13 children here and only 10 have been claimed." Severus said with a sneer.

"Severus Tobias Snape. My mother would be ashamed of your attitude and how you treat the child she died for." Harry told him in an authoritative voice. "I don't know what your playing at but I'm no fool and you insult my mothers memory by insinuating that any child of her's could be an idiot. Let me clue you in. Whatever rubbish you've been told about my childhood and home life is a lie. Albus and Minerva in their infinite wisdom decided I was to live with Petunia Dursley nee Evans. And another thing Severus. Right now your only 9 months my senior." Harry told the man.

"Petunia? Petunia. PETUNIA EVANS!" He shouted "You dare put Lily's baby with that... that Woman?!" Snape continued to shout at Dumbledore. "How dare you no wonder he is such a disgrace he probably doesn't know a caldron from a soup pot. Mark my words I don't care what I have to do I will not allow Lily's child near Petunia. She made me swear when we were 13 that if she ever had children I wouldn't let that thing near them." He was breathing heavy and had red cheeks by the end of his rant.

"Good." Harry said. "Now that's that settled you can teach little me about Occleuncy and you can help Hermione tutor me in Runes and Arithmacy so I won't have to spend 2 years after Hogwarts learning it. Oh and Harry a point of advice when Hermione, Molly, Felur, or your future dates tell you to do something just do it. Unless it involves sex before your 17. And if Severus can pull his head out his ar... behind then you can add him to the list."

"Daddy what's sex?" Maya asked all innocent. Causing both Harry's to turn red.

"It's a special ritual you have to do to have a baby." Adult Harry told her.

"Yes and if Daddy doesn't behave your Papa and Mummy won't let him preform it." Charlie added.

"Good." She said firmly. "I Like being the baby and staying with Mummy. I new baby would take her away." All the adults and other teens in the hall chuckled at her response and Harry's face at the thought of no more sex.

"Moving on." Moine interrupted. "The 3 other children are also from our family just not us. Heather is Neville's youngest, Jacob and Tyler are … is it Fred or George's?"

"There not twins Hermione. This one is Jacob and he's George's. The other is Tyler and he's Fred's son." Harry told her

"I wish you would tell me how you know that. And how you tell all the identical and Gemini twins apart." She said with a sigh.

"Sorry Moine but that would be telling and only me, Nev and Molly have the secret. And I didn't ever tell Nev he figured it out all on his own." Harry replied with that prankster grin. "You know if I did tell you, you would kick yourself for not thinking of it your self. I'll give you a hint. I found the information in the library here at Hogwarts. And mini me already knows it don't you?" Young Harry blushed but nodded.

He looked at the children. "But sir shouldn't I be able to tell them apart? Since we are the same person." He asked motioning to the 3 sets of twins present.

"No Harry. Next year and again after you defeat Tomas your magic changes. After your defeat of Tom your magic will change so much your wand won't work anymore. You'll need a new one see?" Adult Harry pulled out a small thin 6' wand. "I made it myself. Since I attract so much trouble After graduation I've broken 9 wands in combat. So after my 3rd time at Olivander's I started making my own and then I made them smaller their harder to break. This one is Gingko wood with a core of mermaid scales and hair. It works extremely good in humid or tropical regions. Not so much in the desert. It gets pissy when we're in Egypt."

"Wow." Young Harry said amazed at the man he will become. "But sir why do you want me to work with Snape? Why can't you teach me?"

"Oh Harry. I plan to. But as Moine said, and Moine's always right, we will leave in June and by then I hope to have a few other projects completed. After I talk Moine into helping me rewrite history." HE said with a smile. "Hermione, Moine and I can get you started on Arithmacy and Runes, and I'll be working your scrawny behind off in defense. But that will just be a start. You need to study a full extra year of both to be ready for OWLS next year and you also need to catch up on potions work. Which Nev and Hermione can help with if Severus will behave." HE glared a Severus till he nodded. "Then you still have to master Occleuncy and Animagi training, and all your regular class. Then on top of that you need to learn apparition before you graduate in just 3 and a half years. That's quite a bit of work. But Since you'll be with Severus or Moony in the summer you can get it done." He winked. "Because all the real hotties are also smarties. I Mean look at these two, they're gorgeous and have brains like you wouldn't believe. And you can even see the beauties Minerva and Poppy were in their youth and no student of this school would call either lady dumb. And even if you don't believe me Severus and Pamola can be very attracting when not dressed in so many layers or such unflattering clothes."

Harry gave his older self a look. "I can prove it." HE cast a spell at Severus who wasn't prepared. The result was Severus in a dark blue fitted button down shirt and a pair of semi tight pants with his hair tied back and styled. He looked hot. The color made him look porcelain instead of swallow and the fit showed of his lithe build and flared hips. His hair back even caused his face not to look so long and his nose to appear smaller. He looked like a cute little submissive with his eyes gone wide from shock. "See Severus is quite the looker."

Young Harry blushed bright red in shame for thinking his professor was beautiful. But he had to admit to himself he always thought Madame Pomphrey was a beautiful lady.

"Hey Viktor. Can you coordinate a schedule for the champions so they work separate with their older selves a few hours, then together a few hours a day?" Harry asked

"Sure Harry. I'll even schedule time for Little Hermione and Theo to teach Harry Arithmacy and Runes. I will ask Roger and Aylexy if they will help while we're here. I think I will also schedule a 3 way seeker match if Ced is willing to be trashed by us." He said with a grin.

"Your on lazy bones I'll out fly you any time." Older Ced told them.

"Yeah yeah keep talking we all know it took 100 dementors for you to beat me."

"What was 21 years ago Harry." HE whined "Will you stop bringing it up?"

"I've told you before Ced I'll drop my one and only league loss when your dad does."

Cedric sighed "Fine whatever. I'd still love a match we haven't played since last year when you came to teach history."

"I did enjoy that. I think when I get tired of treasure hunting and am ready to be gawked at again I'll come teach full time. Pad's talked about Vector retiring and taking Head of the Ravens from Flitwig. And Theo's said the same about Runes and Slytherin."

"You have to agree Runes is awful since Bashing retired. That new teacher is like a living version of Binns. I'm just glad you got Helen and Octavius to agree to teach history and runes classes when your not here." Moine told Harry. "Do you think you can talk them into it now so our younger selves can reap the rewards?"

"Sure Moine. But I thought you would be a real stickler about changing things."

"Well Harry Time theory starts that if you see an alternate or past form of yourselves then you create an alternate reality. Since we have seen ourselves a new future has been created and using our knowledge to try and improve and save lives will not harm our own futures since in our true past this never happened."

"Ok So we've more moved sideways than back in time. I understand. That theory is also why time travels frowned upon because you will end up will several duplicates who are all only hours older than each other but can never overlap again. And if you go back before your own birth then anything you change will be corrected by fate or karma so that you don't create a new time line."

"Exactly Harry you really did read those Quantum Physics and Time Theory books I sent you."

"Yeah that and I watched every episode of Doctor Who and read all the Hitch Hiker's Guide to the Galaxy books." HE told her with a grin

"What no Star Trek?"

"No Every time I watch that show I think of Spock as Severus and Padfoot's kid and it creeps me out."

Young Harry made a face. "EW that's wrong but yes your right he does look like their kid. I'll never get that out of my brains now" HE said in dismay holding his head. All the other time travelers chuckled.

Several of the young children yawned loudly. Harry chuckled "Dumbledore. Could you arrange for us to have a suite to ourselves? I would prefer to keep the children together. And it's getting late they should really be headed to bed."

"Of course my boy. It's all arranged. You will be down in the first level of the dungeons." Dumbledore said cryptically.

"Ah. You mean near the old dueling halls are." Hermione replied.

Dumbledore looked shocked. "Why yes. Just there behind the statue of Waldo the Wandering."

"Oh." Harry said picking Maya back up and heading out. "I know a great story about Waldo. Did you know that the man who created 'Where's Waldo' based his character off Waldo the Wandering? Back in 1537 Waldo..." You could hear bits and pieces of Harry's story as he left. All the children following like he was the pied piper.

Older Hermione chuckled. "You know out of all the wonderful tales Harry's learned the one he likes the least is his own? Alright Champions we'll meet you all after breakfast to give you training schedules. Hermione, Ronald, Fred, George, Neville, and the Slytherin 4, that's Blaise, Theodore, Daphne and Tracy, we'll meet up after lunch. And not a word Ronald Billus Weasley or I'll tan your hide."

Ced chuckled when the whole hall silenced for a moment. "The correct reply is 'Yes oh wonderful Hermione, what ever you say shall be done.'"

"Quite you or you'll sleep on the couch." She replied

Felur gave a melodious laugh. "Come on Moine. Henry may know dis castle az well az de founders but I do not." She told the other woman linking arms. "And who knowz de trouble zos 4 can get into in de castle with only un supervizor." Hermione looked like she expected the castle to self destruct at any moment as she drug a laughing Felur from the room.

"I love those 2 and Pad's I really do. But when I'm with them I fall a little more in love with you." Charlie told Viktor wrapping his arm around him and heading out.

"Well Will. It seems our wives have left us behind." Ced said dramatically. William just hit him over the head and started following the others. "Oh I see it's abuse Cedric day again. I can really feel the love you guys." HE shouted jogging after his insane family.

The hall almost instantly broke out into whispers. People were all curious and many were speculating on who Harry ends up married to. The only indication they had was Maya's caramel skin tone and Zak's ice blue eyes. All 3 of his children had black hair. Maya had his green eyes while Regulus's were dark brown. Many students were just as excited about these time travelers as they were about the tournament. Dumbledore dismissed the students but called a meeting of the staff.

**Chapter 2 **Meetings

In the staff room.

"This is an unusual development." Dumbledore stated once everyone was seated.

"I stand by what I said." Severus told him with a sneer. "I find it highly suspicious that neither of you told myself or Filius where you were placing Potter." He raised an eyebrow waiting for a reply.

"I told you Albus. I said they were the worst kind of people. The Circle only knows what they did to the childe." Minerva ranted "To have Severus jumping to Mr. Potters defense is all the confirmation I need." She was glaring daggers at her friend and mentor. Dumbledore, not for the first time, wondered why her animagus was a cat when she had the temper of a lioness.

"I have to agree with my coworkers. I had many discussions with Miss. Evans while she was a student here. Her sisters jealousy and fear of magic was quite concerning. That would explain Mr. Potters shy and reserved personality. Which is nearly opposite to both his parents." Flitwick added.

"I didn't know Lilly or her situation very well. But I will be giving Mr. Potter a full in depth physical. If I find any signs, even one Albus, I will send all of his medical records. Yes I mean all those from his misadventures to Lord Malfoy and the other board members." Madame Pomphrey told him in her most intimidating healer voice.

"Now Now." Dumbledore countered making a settling motion. Trying to calm the situation down. "I'm sure the Dursleys could never hurt their own family. This is all being blown out of proportions. I think we should return to the subject of our mysterious visitors."

"You had better hope you're right Albus." Minerva told him in a warning tone. "But I agree with Severus. Mr. Potter will not return to those muggles. I will personally see to his housing arrangements for this summer." She finally took a seat. "I Must concur with Lord Potter and Lady Diggory. This tine traveling is most likely the Goblet's doing."

"I agree was well Minerva." Filus told them. "The Goblet is older than this castle and is even older than Merlin himself I would say. Who knows the uses and magic an artifact like that contains? Being tampered with could have triggered some kind of defensive response that brought our visitors here."

"Over the past few weeks Darius and I have studied the Goblet." Francis Vector informed them. "The Runes and Rune sequences on it are simply amazing. They are in a language neither of us have seen before. Though the few sets we can decipher seem to draw magical energy from the surroundings."

"Francis is correct. There is no way of knowing this artifact's power or limits, especially in a highly magical environment such as Hogwarts." Darius Bashing added.

"I say while they're here we have them assist with classes." Pomona said. "We all know these people. Well save Mr. Krum and Miss Delecour. They could be a great asset. Mr. Potter could teach history which he obviously enjoys. Mr.'s Krum can assist with Care of Magical Creatures. Mr. Weasley in a curse breaker and would be able to assist with any class or even give a few lectures on wards. And Mr. Diggory can assist Minerva with Transfiguration. I'm not sure about the others, since Severus doesn't like to share his domain." She said with a small chuckle at the resident potions master.

"Excellent idea Pomona." Dumbledore told them twinkle back in his eyes. "I shall ask them in the morning. I bid you all pleasant dreams." He left the office heading to bed wondering what was going to happen next. He would need to speak to Mr. Potter soon. The rest of the staff stayed behind to discuss the younger of the Potters. They wanted to compare notes.

With the time travelers

Once they arrived at the statue of Waldo and set the password the adults went about insuring it was safe from intruders and portrait spy's. They then got the children ready and off to bed. Finally once the last little head was fast asleep the 7 adults had a meeting to decide what they were going to do.

"Dumbledore will want to meet with me soon. I don't intend to let that happen until day after tomorrow. I want the champions and Heroes of Hogwarts schedules set first." Harry told them.

"I agree. And I know I would be talking to a wall if I asked you not to interfere with the time line." Hermione added with a sigh. "But I do expect to know exactly what you have planed. Understood?" Harry nodded in reply.

"We need a list." Felur said pulling out a note pad and conjuring a pen. "first we meet wiz our younger selves. We need schedule for uz to train individually and az a whole. Zen we meet wiz de others and need to train zem. We also hav to plan for ze children. Ze can not be allowed to just roam ze castle. Not with ze terrible twinz on de loose."

"It will all work out my flower." William told her soothingly wrapping her up in his arms. "We also need the ingredients to the potion. Who knows when the next moon is and with none of my pack here..." He trailed off. They all understood what he meant. William had become a werewolf 3 years from now, 17 years ago to them. After the war he took in most of the fragmented packs that were left after the fall out. It took nearly 8 years to rebuild the werewolf community after the war and the persecution that followed. They all knew that if Fenrir Greyback was even hinted at while they were here there was nothing in the universe that would stop William from going after him. And to be honest they would be right by his side.

"Viktor and I can watch the kids. Mione's going to be on potion duty. Not just for Will but for all the other things we'll need in the coming months. Harry your going to be busy with mini you and Dumbledore as well as finding those rare and ultra rares Mionie's going to need. William you got the wolves. Though there's not much you can do unless you want to turn mini you." Charlie told them.

"Harry I want to be with you when you take on Old Moldy this time. I want to pay him back for what he did to me." Cedric said with vengeance.

"I agree. Cedric you and Harry take care of the war and Deatheaters. The rest of us will pick up the slack. But don't you hesitate to call for back up." Viktor told them.

"OF course not." Harry said with a smile. "Theo and Hermione beat that lesson into my head good. They even wrangled Nev into helping." He joked. "But on to Sirius matters. I plan on capturing Petegriew and seeing him tried. I want Harry to get to know Sirius much better than I ever did." He paused to wipe the tears from his eyes. He still missed his godfather more than any other person he had ever lost. "I want to leave Crouch."

"What why!?" Cedric shouted. "This is all his fault."

"Exactly. Crouch is dangerous. IF we out him we'll have to kill him. That will tip off Peregriew and Moldy and they will run. Right now we can use our knowledge, and mini me's connection to him. First me gather the horcruxes and destroy them then we get Petegriew. THEN we take out Crouch. If I can find a way to tip the scales heavily in out favor I would have Nev face him. We know it took a major battle for him to grow a pair."

Cedric humphed but couldn't find fault in that plan

"ok so that is taken care of." Hermione said. "William you will head to the bank day after tomorrow and work on getting the Cup from the Lestrange vaults. IF they won't cooperate we'll go through legal channels and get it using the attack on the Longbottoms. Charlie. I want you to go and talk to your parents. They need to know what is going on. Molly would be a great help if she's willing to take the kids for a day or 2 if we're all needed. Or even ask if she's willing to come stay here. She can deal with Ron's attitude. Harry your going to be dealing with Dumbledore but after that I want you to talk to Madame Longbottom. She would be another great asset. Her political power is almost unmatched. Cedric, you and Viktor are on child duty. While I'll be in the forest. I intend to take several of our young friends with me." Hermione dictated. Felur took careful notes of all the plans.

"To the schedules" Viktor said.

"I will head Defense and teach Lordship, Mione and I will do Occlency, William you and I will teach Goblin Tongue." Harry said

"Alright." Ced added. "I'll teach them healing, and we should all chip in and do defense."

"I will be teaching potions too. That way I can teach and get several copies of potions made at the same time." Hermione told them with a smile. "I also plan on heading to Grim and doing some research. But Ketcher will never give me the locket. I think you should do it Harry. He likes you."

"I will Mione but I think I'll wait a week or so till we're settled."

"I can teach Runes and I will help wiz Occleancy." Felur volunteered.

"I will cover Arithmacy." Said Viktor.

"And the rest of us will assist, watch the kids and do other projects." Charlie stated and they all agreed. It didn't take the 3 OCD members (Hermione, Felur, and Viktor) long to work out a schedule.

"Here's what we have. After we see the student schedule we'll make changes." Hermione said finally happy with what they had done.

Harry let out a jaw breaking yawn. "Let's hit the hay and deal with the rest in the morning."

In Gryffindor tower

No one could believe what just happened. Not only was one of their own a champion, his very sexy older self was here too. Many of the girls were giggling and gossiping about the 5 new men.

Harry couldn't believe it. It seemed that fate was against him. All he ever wanted to do was have a normal life. Now he was entered into this insane competition and he was going to be tutored by his older self.

"This is amazing Harry." Hermione gushed. "Did you see us? Harry you grow up so handsome."

"And tall." Ron added. "I was looking at Bill. He marries a Vella."

"We know/ lucky dog" The twins added. "I can't believe/ we have kids. /US!"

"Well... they are f... from 20 years into the future." Neville spoke up timidly.

"Yes. That means Harry and older me are 34, Viktor, Cedric, and Felur are all 37. Bills 44 and Charlie is 42." Hermione told them as if the true ages had never occurred to her. "Imagine the things we can learn from them. They said they wanted to teach us. To make our world better than the one they're from."

"All I want to do in go to bed. And survive this year." Harry said turning and heading upstairs.

Ron in a moment of unusual insight. "You know I think he would trade places with any of us in a second. I don't think he likes being famous." He shrugged and headed up after his best mate.

**Chapter 3** making friends

The next morning all 20 of the time traveling guests came down for breakfast bright and early. They meet Minerva in the great hall.

"Minerva." Hermione greeted the older woman. "How are you this morning?"

"To be honest Mrs. Diggory I was hoping this was all a dream." She replied honestly with a sigh. "I'm not sure what we are going to do with such young children here at the school."

"Well Minerva." Harry piped in. "First off you can call us by our first names if you like we are adults and some of us even your collages. As for the children, Charlie is going to ask his mother if she would like to come and keep and eye on them. Other than that we will watch them in shifts. I have graciously asked the house elves and Lady Hogwarts to allow a small 5th table for us to set at so we do not disturb everyone."

"That is a brilliant idea.. Harry. The staff had a discussion last night. We like to invite you all to assist the teachers while you are here." Minerva replied

"Well Minerva, we would love to help out. But we have some priorities. First off is the children they will need some instruction." Hermione informed her. "Also we have some private business that we need to take care of. And we intend to tutor young Harry and a few select others privately."

Charlie spoke up. "Once we know the current 4th year and 7th year schedules we will tell you when we are free to teach. But we won't be starting till Monday regardless. That will give everyone time to get settled and the students time to calm down a little."

She nodded. "That's fine." After that they all headed into the hall.

As they said just after breakfast the 4 older versions collected the young champions. All 8 went out onto the grounds and found a secluded place to talk.

"Now." Harry started. "Your schools are here for you to make friends as well as compete. Correct?" He continued once they nodded. "That's why we're meeting. TO help you become friends and allies for the future. The world is getting smaller and smaller. Not literally. But in terms of isolation. In our time I work all over the world. I'm in a new country every couple months. But I floo home for dinner at the Burrow every weekend. International travel is cheep and easy. Well save to the America's. That takes a specialized portkey and they are not fun." He grimaced. "That and if things go as they did in our time or world we will all one day be family."

"We also intend to break illusions." Viktor chimed in. "Most students here look down their noses at Dunstram thinking we are breeding Dark Lords. Though the current headmaster doesn't help the situation." Younger Viktor nodded in agreement.

"Why." Harry asked innocently. They all looked at him. "Why do people think that? What's wrong with your headmaster."

"Igor is a convicted Death eater." Older Viktor told them bluntly. "He's a coward who sold out his allies to avoid Azkaban. The reason people assume we are breeding Dark wizards is our curriculum. We offer courses in Dark Arts and in Rituals."

"Oh." HE said understanding. "That's really stupid. Just because you know how to do something doesn't mean you will. Like I KNOW if I drink Unicorn blood it will heal me and I can live almost forever. That doesn't mean I go Unicorn hunting on the weekends. It's the same with Werewolves. They are only mindless animals one day out of 28." He said with that powerful voice he didn't realize he had.

"Oh Henry, you are so CUTE!" Older Felur squealed grabbing him in a hug. He looked shocked and uncomfortable. The others just chuckled at his face.

"Um... ME?" Cedric said unsurely.

"Call me Ced, everyone does." Ced told him. "What did you need?"

"Can... This sounds so petty. Can you tell me why I broke it off with Cho?"

"Sure. Cho is a fake. She brags about being a Ravenclaw and the things she'll do after graduation. None of that happens. She graduates middle of the pack, with average scores. She expects her family connections to get her a job but they don't. I broke up with her 2 years after she graduated. She had moved in with me and was living off my earning not even trying to get a job or mastery. A few months after I broke it off I was hurt in a transfiguration accident. Hermione was still injured in a potions accident and we ended up sharing a hospital room. 3 days in the Hospital and we found there was so much we had in common. She's so smart, driven and you've seen her. She's gorgeous!" HE told them. Cedric was quiet. He had noticed the bragging and lower than expected grades. He also noticed that even at 14 Hermione was a very cute girl.

"How iz Gabby?" Felur questioned.

"She's wonderful. I think She iz even more bella than we are. She married a very kind Italian 5 years ago. She az her mastery in Charms and teaches at Beubaton." Her older self replied fondly.

"Don't get to sappy there Flower. You'll start glowing and these 2 will turn into puddles of goo." Harry said jokingly motioning to young Viktor and Cedric.

"You mean you won't" Young Felur asked.

"No. I was unaffected by the full Vella at the World cup." Harry in formed her. "If you want to test it though we will protect you."

"I guess" She said unsure.

Elder Viktor and Cedric stepped up to their younger selves to stop them if necessary. Felur smiled at her younger self and nodded to signal it was ok. After a few moments young Felur flared out her allure. Elder Viktor and Ced shivered when the power flowed over them. The younger 2 pulled against the restraint. A few moments later Viktor got control of himself.

Felur was shocked. To be honest both were. While adult Felur would trust Harry with her life she didn't honestly believe he would at 14 be able to ignore Vella charm. Which was proven a moment later.

"Miss Delecour, What's suppose to happen?" Harry asked curiously.

"You don't feel anything Harry?" Adult Felur asked him

"Well I felt something... like a small push or a breeze. Is that it? From the way everyone acted at the World Cup I thought there would be something more."

"That's amazing Harry. I trusted you but I never. At 14 to resist such an attack. How?" Ced asked him.

"It's a combination of many different factors. The bond between Theo and I being one of them, the truth behind my survival that night in 81' is another, and my unique magical core combines all the factors so I am immune to mind altering effects. I even on experiment once after learning this tried non-magical hallucinogens. They also didn't work." Harper explained.

"Can you tell me what happened the night our parents died?" Harry asked him

"Yes Harry I will. But I know how private that information is so I'll tell you when we are alone." He said seriously. Older Harry then smirked. "I will tell you that if Tommy Riddle knew the truth he wouldn't be able to handle it." Harry smiled back at the older man.

"We need a way to differentiate between our older and younger selves." Ced said

"Well Your Ced and younger you is Cedric. I'm HJ and he's Harry. We have Hermione and Mione, Bill and William. So we only have to work on what to call Felur, Charlie and Viktor."

"Every one can call me Aunt Flower, all Ze petits do. Or even Tante Felur."

"True but Charlie would be very angry if we all called him Lee Lee." Viktor said. "I will go by Sien, and Charlie wouldn't fuss much if you called him Matt."

"That sounds do able. So we'll call you by your middle names to keep everyone strait." Ced told the confused juniors with a smile.

After their talk the group of champions trained for the next hour in defense and physical fitness. The 2 Brits were lacking in the later.

Mean while with the rest of the motley crew.

William wrangled his 3 brothers to help watch the kids. Not hard to do when 8 of the 13 kids are Weasley's. Charlie was left in charge of this assortment while William headed to the bank. It was sufficient to say that the little hell-raisers paired up with the dynamic duo to plan havoc. Charlie and Ron both knew there would be trouble when a group of 6 kids plus the twins started giggling/ laughing maniacally.

Mione grabbed Hermione and Neville and took them both on an ingredient hunting mission in the forest. Neville was nervous at first. His only other experience in the forest was 1st year.


End file.
